That's life
by Wizard Slayer
Summary: Fox, Link, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon's adventure in Cornaria [it's sort of weird


Fox, Link, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon arrived in Cornaria where Fox lived. They all were waiting to go the the Cornaria annual Carnival.  
  
Fox: Ok guys were here! Since  
this is my planet I'll   
be you're guide.  
  
Capt F: So what about the   
mission?  
  
Link: We came here to see the  
Carnival!  
  
Pikachu: And have some action  
and adventure!  
  
Capt F: Oh yeah, silly me!  
  
Fox: Is everyone settled?  
  
C.F., P., L.: YEAH!!  
  
Fox: Ok everyone prepare to  
feel the motion of   
you're adventure!   
Quickly get in my tank!  
  
They were off......... corssing the city, passing buildings and just staring.  
  
Link: This ride is bumpy!  
  
After minutes of adventure they landed at Gerneral Pepper's house, the President of the Star Fox Team.  
  
Fox: Hey Pepper!  
  
Pepper: Ok good you're all  
here! Lets get ready   
to rumble!!!!!!  
  
Pepper then turned on the music and started breaking down, moving his rear and everything.  
  
FoX: Pepper these aren't the  
dancing people, these   
are the visitors I was  
talking about. Since  
were all going to the  
Carnival in a few   
minutes. Ok, this is  
Pikachu the yellow   
poke'mon, Link the green  
hat and clothes, and  
Captain Falcon.  
  
Pepper: Ooh! Sorry, so let me  
show you around and  
......... WHOSE THAT  
PERSON WEARING PINK  
UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capt F: Ooh sorry Pepper I   
was changing my   
pants.  
  
Fox: Again that is Captain   
Falcon.  
  
Link: What are you sniffing  
Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: I smeel four people  
coming, I believe...  
  
Door Bell Rings.  
  
Fox: Probably the dancing   
people. I'll get the   
door.  
  
A shadow figure apears with three others.  
  
Shadow: It has been a long  
time Star Fox.......  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: STARWOLF! I thought I   
got rid of you and   
your gang!  
  
Pepper: Looks like he brought  
Pigma, Andrew, and  
Leon too!  
  
Wolf: Correct again. Get them  
boys!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pepper: Oh no!  
  
Link Come on Pikachu and   
Captain Falcon! Let's   
get them!!!!  
  
Capt F: I got the pig!  
  
Link: I'll take the Great   
Leon!  
  
Pikachu: That leaves me with  
Andrew!  
  
Captain Falcon gave Pigma a big kick in da rear and a punch in da belly.  
  
Pigman: Ohh help, I can't   
move owwwwwwwwww!!!!!  
  
Leon: Hey green person stop  
tearing off my clothes  
with your sword!  
  
Link: Don't worry  
Ganondorf liked it, I'm  
positive you'll like it  
also! Just one more   
slash, there ya go!  
  
Leon: What the! I'm totally  
clothes less! YOU PERV!  
THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF  
HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Andrew: Oh I'm so scared! A  
little yellow thing  
is going to hurt me,  
ooh I'm so scared!  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
CHUUUU!!!  
  
The three of them escaped from the room terrified by the people.  
  
Capt F: YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
WE DID IT!!!!!  
  
Wolf: Wait just on second,  
you're missing someone.  
  
Capt F: I'll get him!  
  
Fox: No, let me do the  
fighting! Wolf prepare   
to die!  
  
Wolf: Alright Fox, outside...  
alone.......  
  
Capt F: Ooh kissy kissy!  
  
Link: Ummmmm........ Captain  
their going to fight  
alone what their  
talking about.  
  
Capt F: I knew that!  
  
Pikachu: Sure!  
  
Pepper: I'm sure he'll do  
fine, I just hope  
he'll be ok.  
  
Outside.... Fox and Wolf were ready to begin.  
  
Wolf: No weapons allowed,  
we'll use are body   
moves.  
  
Fox: Sounds good, I'm ready!  
  
Fox then punches him in the belly.  
  
Wolf: Oh that hurts! I mean   
it, it really does   
hurt! But not for long  
high ya!  
  
Wold does an altra side way kick on the face. It made Fox's face bleed.  
  
Fox: I that the best you can  
do?.... HIGH HIGH YA UPP  
UMP.....  
  
Slams his legs together and pushes Wolf on his head.  
  
An hour past by.......  
  
Pikachu: They've been  
fighting to long  
the Carnival started  
two hours ago!  
  
Pepper:It lasts till 3 am.  
  
Capt F: I'm going in your  
pool then, any one  
wanna join?  
  
Link: Rite on!  
  
Both leave for the pool.  
  
Pepper: There's pool fun toys  
on the table!  
  
At the Carnival Falco and Kat were already there. Falco was part of the Star Fox Team, Kat later joined them only for one mission. Kat happens to be a girl if you are wondering.  
  
Kat: Oh Falco I loved that ride!   
  
Falco: Yeah that   
rollercoaster went   
fast, but not as fast  
as my R-Wing!  
  
Kat: True, wanna get   
something to eat?  
  
Falco: Sure.  
  
Peppy's house............ Slippy and Bill were also there. Both Peppy and Slipper were also part of the team. As for Bill he was Fox's best friend and was later helped by him on one of their missions.  
  
Bill: Hey I got a radical  
idea dudes! Before we  
go to the Carnival lets  
take my favorite   
General..........  
Pepper Man!!!!!!!!  
  
Slippy: Yeah!  
  
Peppy: I'm sure he won't go.  
  
Slippy: Let's do it any way!  
  
At Pepper's pool Link and Captain Falcon were having a great time playing Marco Polo, chicken,wars, and just underwater adventures.  
  
Capt F: This is so cool!!!!!  
  
Link: Yeah it is!  
  
Capt F: What's this botton?  
  
Link: If I were you I.......  
  
Captain Falcon pressed the botton and a long arm grabed his pants off.  
  
Link: Great.  
  
Capt F: This is scary.  
  
Link: Just stay in the pool,  
for now.  
  
Capt F: OK.  
  
Link: That was funny!  
  
Capt F: Oh no! Who's that   
guy over their?  
  
Link looking scared.  
  
Link: What guy??????  
  
Capt F: It's...........  
GANONDORF!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Capt F: Now that's funny!  
  
Still at Peppy's house....  
  
Bill: Dude, were almost   
at his house!!!!!!!!!  
  
Slippy: Ummmmmm....... we   
didn't even go in the  
R-Wing.  
  
Bill: Ooh let's go!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Fox and Wolf were still battling.  
  
Wolf: Had enough Fox? HAHAHA!  
You're badly injured  
why don't I just kill  
you now!  
  
Fox: I won't give up now!  
  
Wolf: Oh just shutup!  
  
Wolf Kicks Fox.  
  
Peppy, Bill, and Slippy were on their way to Pepper's house.  
  
Bill: Dude this is tense!  
  
Slipp: Yeah flying in this  
R-wing is fun!  
  
Peppy: Were almost there!  
  
They were almost at the opening of Pepper's house.  
  
Slippy: Hey look their's Fox  
and...........  
  
Bill: FOX!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Bill flew his R-Wing straight into Wolf not knowing he was there.  
  
Wolf: What the...........  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
HEEEEELPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!  
  
With the last breath Wolf disapeared.  
  
Bill suddenly jumps out of the R-Wing.  
  
Bill: FOX!!!!! IT'S ME BILL!!  
  
Fox: HUH? Is that really you  
Bill?  
  
Bill: Yeah baby!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: You saved my life, you  
made Wolf disapear!  
  
Bill: I did?........... YO  
THAT IS SO AWESOME!!!  
  
bOTH hug in happiness.  
  
Slippy and Peppy: Are you  
alright Fox? we better get you inside.  
  
Inside the house.  
  
Slippy: Hi Pepper we came  
here to..........  
  
Pepper: I HAVE SO MANY  
VISITORS HERE! WHY   
CAN'T I BE ALONE FOR  
ONCE!!!!!!  
  
Bill: Dude don't ask me!  
  
In the pool.  
  
Link: Captain Falcon where  
are you going? You have  
no pants on, what if  
you don't make it to  
the bathroom?  
  
Capt F: Don't worry I'm fast  
and besides it's  
right...........  
  
Captain Falcon opens the door.  
  
Pikachu: Pi????????  
  
Peppy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Slippy: THIS IS WORST THEN  
MY GRANDMA!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: WHERE'S YOUR PANTS???  
  
Bill: AWESOME!!!!!! HE LOOKS  
GREAT!!!!!!! SHAKE IT  
BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pepper: CAPTAIN FalCON!!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon started blushing.  
  
Capt F: You're ok Fox!!!!!  
  
Link: Ok I guess the party  
is all here!  
  
Fox: Yes it is. Guys this is  
Pikachu, Link, and of  
course Captain Falcon.  
  
Capt F: My name is Captain  
Falcon!  
  
Fox: This is Bill.  
  
Bill: Hey guys!  
  
Pepper: Wait we forgot about  
something!  
  
Slippy: What?  
  
Link: Captain's pants?  
  
Pepper: Yes, somebody give   
him some clothes!  
  
Peppy: Well, you can have  
this pants and I'm  
Peppy.  
  
Slippy: I'm Slippy too!  
  
Fox: Great everything's   
together!  
  
Bill: WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Let's go to the   
Carnival Baby!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: Ok Let's take the......  
  
Pepper: The Star Fox   
Enterprise ship.  
  
Capt F: Then were off!!!!!  
  
Slippy: Falco and Kat are  
their too!!!!!!  
  
Peppy: Hurry let's go!!!!!!!  
  
Link: An adventure we'll  
never miss guys!!!  
  
Pikachu: Super Smash Brothers!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: ONE FOR ALL AND ALL FOR  
ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capt F: I CUT THE CHEEZE!!!!!  
  
Everyone laughs except Pepper.  
  
  
**_END_**   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
